


criminal in bloom

by cabonara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabonara/pseuds/cabonara
Summary: “Got me exactly where you want me huh?”“You have no idea, Wonder Boy”





	criminal in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this from my drafts* go. fetch.
> 
> I wrote this on the train at 2am coming home from a fall out boy concert. don't expect something spectacular.

Pushing Dick onto the mattress, covered with dirty laundry and a growing amount of armour and his blood splattered red jacket, Jason straddled his waist. His helmet layed discarded by the front door, taken off as soon as the door crashed behind Dick’s head. He’d been pushed up against the door by Jason, thigh pushed between his own, his leg armour clicking with his own lined plating. Then he was pushed towards the bedroom down the hall, and he could hear his Red Hood get-up falling to the floor as he followed. He had only taken his mask off, he felt overdressed as Jason straddled his waist only wearing his under armour.

“Want some help Goldie?” Jason teased, hands laying on his pecs as he leant forward to nip his lower lip, “aren't you getting a bit too cosy in that Kevlar?” as he grinded his ass against his cupped crotch.

“You are such an ass Jason Todd” he groaned out between the teasing nips to his lips, “you going to help me or what?” 

He nodded in agreement, but he’s much more interested in continuing kissing, fumbling on his zippers and clasps as he tries to keep kissing his boyfriend. He huffs and stops, focussing on his boot buckles as Dick undoes his upper suit. He knows that his suit has saved his life countless times, but right now he's about to rip off the fasteners. Jason stripped off his form fitting shirt leaving him in tight pants that grip to his tick muscles, and his abs pulled taut as he leans back to drop it with his other clothes, and turns back with a smirk on his face. 

“You good?”

Dropping his torso piece to the ground, he pushed Jason off him to shuck off his trousers, leaving him in his black jockstrap and his cup plate. 

“I envy your suit, Red Hood.”

“I envy you without your suit, Nightwing” he said as he feels Jason's eyes lock onto the straps clinging to his round ass. 

Dick pushes his thumbs underneath the straps, and pings them as he gets up and walks to grab their lube and condoms from the dresser. He hears Jason let out a low whistle. He grinned to himself, he loves teasing Jason when he is just out of reach. He’s started to take of his pants, wiggling them down his legs showing off his greatest feature, and after dropping them on the ground, his hands beeline for Dick’s waist to pull them down on top of them. He knows Dick too well, and he immediately starts to knead them with his hands. 

“You looked so fucking fine out there tonight Dick. I had to try so hard to not pop a boner while I was beating Bane’s goons, fuck.” 

“How about now, Jaybird?” he said while leaning forward, breathing onto his lips, before capturing them in his for the first time since they had arrived home. Jason didn't like being kissed as much as he like controlling it, and soon enough, Dick was flipped onto his back and began to be teased by him. A hand appeared on his chest, and started to rub at his nipple while the other sneaked down to loop his hand on the strap on his hip. 

“Got me exactly where you want me huh?” 

“You have no idea, Wonder Boy” he growled as he flicked his nipple, eliciting a sharp moan from him, arching his back off the mattress a bit, enough for Jason to slip his hand back underneath to snap the strap and squeeze his ass, making Dick yelp. 

“You love teasing me more than you like me sucking your dick.” That got a chuckle, and a hard tweak to his nipple. Another moan, and Dick tries to bring his hand to match, it was quickly pinned down by Jasons hand, “No touching, remember, tonight you're mine.” Remembering back to earlier when he said over their private comms how it was too long since he dommed Dick, he swallowed hard, his cock twitching against his partner's butt, and got a grind down in return. 

“I love it when you squirm” he said roughly as he lowered his head to the other nipple, and licked it to hardness, while he removed his other hand from behind to tuck Dick's arms behind him, then press down his chest, restricting his movement and control. Just where he wanted him. 

“Are you going somewhere with this...Jason?” he breathed as he took quick breaths as he sucked at his nipples with more fervor. 

“What do you think Dickie? Going to leave you hangin’? You'd like that huh?”

He whimpers in response.

“That's what I thought,” and Dick can tell Jason put that away in his spank bank for later. “What do you want Dickiebird? Want me to plow your ass so bad you can't walk? Want me to tease you ‘til you come untouched? Eat you out? Push you up against the window for everyone to see?” Dick moaned at the thought. 

“F-fucking hell Jay” he stuttered out, and he leaned back up to kiss Dick again, this time slipping his tongue between his lips, and his hand slipped into his unkempt hair, flattened by his helmet and his sweat.

“H-hey Jason? Could we uh, get things moving?” His bodyweight grinding on his cock was getting painful from lack of satisfaction, and he really wanted to get railed by his boyfriend right about now. 

He leant up, and slipped off him, jumping up to strip his boxers off, his prick bouncing off his crotch, eliciting a giggle from Dick, and manhandled him, quickly shoving him forward to take off his jockstrap, his cock slipping out to lay flat against his stomach, his legs then being pulled to have them straddling Jason's waist. 

“What now big guy?” he said with a smirk, playing to his impatience. He huffed, and quickly popped the lid of the lube and squirted it onto his fingers and rubbed it between them to warm it up. They'd done this so many times, yet Dick still got excited. “You ready?” Jason looked into Dick's eyes, checking he's got the okay to go forward. He wiggles his butt in a way that says “Hurry Up”. 

“You're desperate aren't you?” He hummed in agreement,

And with that he starts to tease his hole, he jolts with the sensation. Jason looks so smug, the ass. He lays his other hand on his chest, putting pressure down on his sternum, keeping him flat to the bed. It's the idea of helplessness, completely under the control of Jason that has Dick spinning. 

When he slips the first knuckle of his index finger in, he almost chokes on his breath. It's been too long since Dick bottomed, and he's tight. He tried to readjust to make it easier but Jason puts down pressure, “Do we need to get out the ropes, Goldie?” he sneered as he pushed him back down to the mattress. 

“I don't think your bedhead could handle these guns.” as he flexes his biceps.

He scoffs and he presses his finger further in his hole, making him bite his lip with arousal. He's missed this, and as Jason starts to add the second, he's started to daze with pleasure. 

“Oi, you still with us?” Jason said, breaking character for a moment. 

He hummed in response, and rolled his hips closer to his hand, trying to get those digits deeper inside him. 

When Jason adds the third, the stretch begins to burn, and he's thrown from his fantasy. 

Then he feels Jason’s hot breath on his dick, and then the feeling of his wet mouth at the head, and he starts to whine. He feels a drip of pre-cum fall onto his tongue, and then he sees Jason swallow it. He throws his head back and moans, and then he starts to suck on the tip, tonguing the slit, all while keeping eye contact with Dick, and pumping his hand in his hole. He feels like he might pass out from stimulation, he pulls his arms out to cover his eyes, the light too sensitive. 

“What did I say, Grayson?” and he gets a hard slap on the ass. He moans at the sensation of the cool air on his red cheeks. 

“Please Jason, please fuck me already,” he almost begged, he was still tight and Jason hand only just added his last finger to the stretch, but he needed to be pummelled into the mattress, now. 

“You're such a fucking slut, you know that? Begging for my prick to get inside you, imagine if Gotham could see their Little Wing begging for the Red Hood’s dick? What would they think about their goody two shoes acting like a five dollar whore?” Jason emphasised the act by fingering him rougher, and grabbing his wrists and holding them down, making Dick moan even more, he was getting so close to coming, and he'd barely been touched. He knew him in and out, damn it.  
He bit the pillow when Jason went back to lapping at his dick to distract from the burn, Jason sucking at his dick like it was a damn lollipop, like he couldn't get enough of it. He would have come, if it weren't for Jason noticing and ringing his fingers around the base of his cock, stopping him from coming early.

“You think you're going to get out of this that easy?”

He whines with the lack of release, and he gets up to go to their toys drawer, and gets out a leather strap, “If someone is going to be naughty…” and he straps it around the base, tightening it to that sweet spot where he feels like he could pop at any moment. Fucking Jason, he had a thing for cock rings. 

He got back under his legs, and pulled them up his shoulders, his cock red and shining with pre-cum as he rolled on the condom, and Dick was almost shaking when he felt the dull press of his head against his hole. Jason creased his eyebrows in concentration, though the act, he was trying his best not to hurt him as he slowly slid his cock inside, letting Dick adjust to the pressure. 

Dick was high on the feeling, and was clenching the sheets hard enough to rip as Jason finally bottomed out inside him. 

“I fucking love you so much Dick Grayson, ” Jason panted as he leant forward to clumsily kiss him, Dick enraptured by the stretch and burn of Jason's dick inside his ass, the feeling as Jason rubbed his nipple, still sensitive from before and the tongue twisting with his own. 

“Words can't explain how much I love you right now, but if I don't get pounded into this mattress soon I'm going to break something.” he choked out between kisses, making Jason laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he loses his persona. 

“So that's how it is then,” and he suddenly pulls out, and flips Dick over, face into the pillow, and slips back inside with the help of some more lube, and grinds his hips hard into his ass, and he utters a guttural growl. 

“Fuck you” 

“I'm trying to,” and he laughs at his own terrible joke. 

Jason grabbed his head, threading his fingers through his dark hair, and pushing his head into the pillow hard, moaning loud enough it felt like it shook the room. He hopes the neighbours aren't home. 

Jason continues to thrust into his ass, trying to find that sweet spot, while biting down on Dick's tensed back muscles, leaving purpling hickeys along the way, as he whines turned into a never ending noise. 

Then he suddenly yelped, then groaned, “Again,” eyes lidded and full of wanton, and he knew he found the spot. He rolled his hips again, smirking as he hit that spot again and again ‘til he was a drooling mess, head being pushed into the pillow, his prick dragging along the bed, leaving a line of pre-cum staining the sheets, the building feeling of his climax with the clenching feeling of the cockring stopping it, this is the best sex Dick has had in weeks. 

Jason knew his weak spots. 

The slapping of his balls against his ass was hypnotic as he lost himself in the moment as Jason dominated him. He could hear the exertion grunts he was trying to hide, and him losing his grip as he got closer to climax. 

“Hey Jason, could you uh, take off the cock strap?” Dick said quickly between thrusts. 

“Oh shit yeah hang on,” and with a pause, and a swift movement, he undid the buckle and, fuck, he feels like one touch could set him off. 

He starts up his pace again, this time jacking off Dick to the same rhythm, and he's lost again, only brought back by the feeling of his impending orgasm. 

“Shit Jason, I'm gonna come” 

That only sped him up, and his orgasm crashed over him, his arms numbed as he momentarily lost control, and Jason continued to build up to his own climax, from the telltale grunting. He finally stilled inside, draping himself over his boyfriend’s back and kissing his lower back. 

“I missed this,” he whispered to him, “ It’s been too long Dick,” and he pulled out, rolling off the condom to tie off and throw into the wastepaper basket.

“I missed it too, love getting dicked down by you any day,” Dick smirked in his post-orgasm glow, his eyes nearly closed as he turned to face Jason. 

“You're such an ass y’know,” as he shoved his shoulders back for another kiss. He missed having spare time to waste with Jason. Crime had began to spike again in his area, and he couldn't risk another supervillain bringing down the city again. 

“We both really need a shower though, I don't want to get more come stuck in your already filthy sheets” Dick finally said after he pushed Jason off him. 

“Hey! Not all of us can live out of the hand of Wayne luxury!”

“Maybe if you would actually stop being such a wuss and ask him to borro-”

“Fuck off!” as he shoved him off the bed, Dick grabbed his towel from where it hanged on the door, “Coming then?” as he tilted his head towards the bathroom. 

“This better not end up like last time where you almost broke your arm after trying to blow me in the shower”

“Yeah like you're not the one who wanted to try it out.”

“It looked good in porn!”

“When has porn ever been accurate Jay!?”

“Grab dinner then head back out to Old Gotham?” 

"Absolutely," he said with a gleaming grin.

**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave a comment that would be lovely, don't know what to say? keysmash! I'll still cry


End file.
